Two Sides to One Coin
by C0rRuPt10N
Summary: Through the eyes of two children, we see the story as a whole. As their reincarnations transcend through time, they learn to wait, and wait, and wait. Connected through one person which they both regard as a 'counterpart', will they ever get to see the story end? [[Evillious Chronicles/mothy-verse fic, spoilers for a lot of things from all the arcs, including SoE]]


Two Sides to One Coin

**I wait.**

* * *

=The first dream I remember was that of me and my counterpart, bright, cheerful, and all smiles, parading around in our garden, our yard=

_"Lu li la... lu li la... our resounding song..."_

We went around, changing what I knew for so many years already into new forms, new vessels.

_"From the sword, blooms a rose."_

With the sword, we planted a flower, with petals as deadly as poisoned blades.

_"From the seed, blooms a glass."_

With the seed, we grew a glass, stained with their scarlet-covered fingers.

_"From the stone, blooms a reflection."_

With the precious stone, we created two polished mirrors, identical in every way.

_"From the wind, blooms a doll."_

With the breeze, gently coaxing us to sleep, we wound up a clockwork doll.

_"From the soil, blooms a spoon."_

With the hard, earthen ground, which we finally rested upon, we formed a silver spoon.

_"Which one will be the vessel who keeps laughing to the end?"_

I laughed as we fell deeper into the unforgiving clutches of slumber, in the midst of the six vessels, and I knew we both were laughing.

_"Who will dare to sing out this capricious song?"_

I struggled to keep awake as we whispered one final lullaby, hugged each other close, holding each other's hands, and my counterpart took his last breath.

_"When the final end of everything has come at last..."_

I woke up and I smiled and I sang, continuing our unfinished song, and picked up the vessels, one by one.

_"Seven deadly vessels, stained with our sins."_

Then, I disappeared back into the forest, taking the six vessels with me.

_"After losing my most precious one, and destroying all that was left of what I knew..."_

The moonlight cast a glow on the unmoving form of my counterpart, as it glinted off of something in his hands.

_"I was given the gift of eternity, but even so, all I ever felt was emptiness."_

An empty glass bottle, shining with captured moonlight.

_"And as they all return to the forest."_

And, trapped inside, was a golden key.

_"Along with an uncontrollable anger, we both await their arrival."_

* * *

=The second dream I remember was that of a scorned lover and a demon's sin in the eyes of a lonely duke=

_"Doing depravities in the face of God, this is the night of madness I had hoped for..."_

After all, no one wanted to be associated with his hideousness.

_"A pretty girl, fair skin and innocent face..."_

I wandered.

_"Have you come to see, and visit me today?"_

I met him.

_"Take me by the hands, and let's start with a simple dance."_

I fell.

_"Soon, I'll teach you my harem prance."_

In love? Not quite.

_"The most fearsome of them all..."_

I fell for his eyes, the deep violet that they were.

_"...is humankind's dark desires."_

I fell for his voice, silky and sultry, as he whispered sweet nothings to me.

_"Struck by a poisoned dagger, I could only watch as they all escaped."_

I fell for him, my conciousness in return for his wishes.

_"And I waited."_

* * *

=The third dream I remember was by far the most longest out of all of them=

_"The drama that is the Story of Evil will soon be over, and I await its conclusion."_

A journey of trust and betrayal, pride and vanity, friends and enemies, trickery and deceit.

Golden key, golden knife.

I waited, waited, waited as the maiden of loneliness stared at me, deciding, deciding, deciding.

Until she decided.

I braced for what was to follow, ready to face the wrath of a person who had just lost her one true love.

But it never happened.

My own counterpart, waiting there, such loyalty in his eyes, stopped the maiden from carrying out her revenge.

I was confused. The maiden had me right in her hands! Just destroy the Daughter of Evil! Destroy everything that reminds you of the one who took away your only friend and lover!

But she never did; it's okay, though. I can learn. I will learn, and wait.

After all, waiting was what I did best.

I kept waiting, for a response from my counterpart, to see if he has anything to say.

But he never did; it's okay, though. I can wait. I will wait, and learn.

I tried to learn more about the world and my part in its play, as I waited and waited, until I could wait no longer.

At the final moment of the endless tale, my role was completed.

_"Take care, now, and goodbye."_

* * *

=The last dream I remember is the story that never seems to end=

_"Simple words turn into frightening illusions."_

Of the vessels that finally return to their beginnings, along with an uncontrollable anger and an urgent impatience.

_"Hopes, ruins, dreams, avarice, love and final death."_

Of a Theater in the heart of the forest.

_"Soon, they dissolve and keep revolving all around..."_

Of a Clocktower and the heartbeat synchronized with its rhythm.

_"The clockwork lullaby's capricio."_

Of memories, of pain, of happiness, of misery.

_"On the verge of death, the man of loneliness..."_

Of our garden, our yard, back then, when we were still together.

_"He built the grand Clockwork Theater."_

Of our resounding song, from so long ago.

_"Searching for the ultimate Utopia..."_

Now, it's nothing more than a faint echo in the darkness.

_"Will we ever get to see this story end?"_

I have been waiting for a response for so long, now...

I kept waiting for a response.

I will keep waiting for a response.

I'm still waiting for your response.

_"Now, let us end this trial..."_

For my counterpart to make his move.

For the fate of the whole universe.

For the story and the lullaby to finally meet their end.

For the next Director of the Court.

_"This last farce which we call life."_

**I wait.**


End file.
